20 Song WallE Shuffle!
by PerryThePlatypusFan
Summary: 20 songs with Wall-E stories! Some are based on the Wall-E roleplay. Request URL by review! I DON'T OWN WALL-E DANG IT! Some OCs involved.


20 SONG I-TUNES SHUFFLE

THEME: WALL-E

1: At Work

Song: Life's What You Make It-Hannah Montana

Wall-E was always working. Even though it was tiring, he came up with a way to make it fun. He was always looking for interesting items in the trash. Even the simplest of items, like a spoon or fork, were fascinating to Wall-E. One time he even found a tape! Hello, Dolly! was the title. Wall-E loved the movie. The best part was now he got to share it with his Ee-vah. Everything ended up working out for Wall-E. Well, life's what you make it!

2: Autopilot

Song: Cold As You-Taylor Swift

Eve watched in horror as Auto shocked poor Wall-E. It felt like it was her being tazed. She wished that she could blast GO-4, blast Auto, and save Wall-E. The wheel ignored her screaming, "NOOO!" Auto seemed so cold. It was hard to believe the Captains even trusted him. Eve couldn't stand him. She thought furiously. What was this wheel's weakness? If she could find it, she could defeat him. But as the autopilot retracted his tazer, Eve remembered Wall-E was priority one. Auto was the coldest thing on the Axiom, and they had to deal with him.

3: Forbidden Love

Song: Love Story-Taylor Swift

Wall-E watched in amazement as Eve twirled around with him. Was she really that happy he was alive? They danced around the ship, forgetting for a short time that Stewards were searching every corner on the ship for them. They didn't care who saw them. Nothing could keep them apart…or so they thought… Later Auto ended up tazing Wall-E. Greatly weakened, Wall-E struggled to keep going. Even talking was a battle. As he held up the holodetector, Eve shouted, "WALL-E!" She was really worried. What would finish him off first?

4: Foreign Contaminant

Song: Rock Star-Hannah Montana

Eve knew Mo hated foreign contaminant. He despised it. But he was covered in it. If he knew, he'd probably die from shock. So, she and Wall-E somehow found a way to clean him while he was asleep. When he woke up the next morning, he was totally clean. It was like he was chick magnet. D-FIB was all over him! PR-T was obsessed! Even the Captain adored Mo! It was like he was Mick Jagger!

5: Unknown

Song: Invisible-Taylor Swift

GO-4 was always trying to impress Auto. But it seemed whatever he did wasn't good enough for the wheel. Auto always just replied, "Good," when GO-4 reported that he did what he requested, and went back to steering the ship. That's why when GO-4 saw the Captain fighting Auto, he tried his best to help Auto, but he ended up a scrap on the Lido Deck. And nobody knew he'd died. Nobody cared. Not even Auto. It was as if GO-4 was invisible. When a BRAND-E unit reactivated him years later, he decided his goal was to clear Auto's name.

6: Ee-vah!

Song: As I Am-Miley Cyrus

Eve was always Wall-E's love. But sometimes Eve wondered what he saw in her. She saw so many flaws, Wall-E saw perfection. She saw a straying robot, Wall-E saw an angel. So she decided to ask him. "Wall-E. What you like most me?" "Oh…Ee-vah! You…niiiceee…to Wall-E…You care…" Eve felt a hint of pride inside. She knew Wall-E didn't care for her flaws or looks; her personality was what got him. Just calling her name and hearing her laugh was good enough for Wall-E.

7: Break Up

Song: G.N.O.-Miley Cyrus

Eve didn't care for Auto anymore. She ignored him now. Whenever he tried to talk to her, she left and chatted with D-FIB and PR-T and the other girl 'bots. Nothing Auto-related mattered to her. Unless he had tazed Wall-E again. But that never happened. But with Auto reactivated, she seemed to be having a lot more girl nights. Gossiping with PR-T; "Did ya hear? BRAND-E's in love with GO-4! And he's in love back!", painting with VN-GO; "Needs more blue,", and blowing up targets with D-FIB!

8: Looking

Song: A Place In This World-Taylor Swift

BRAND-E was quite wayward. Going through boyfriends rapidly. Her relationship with VAQ-M didn't last long, neither did her and PERR-E. Almost no boy seemed to work out. But then she met GO-4. She pitied him, because he always followed his directive…but she did it too. Sometimes she just flew around to think things over. Her directive was for a good cause, A113 only seemed to cause harm. B4141912 was to keep criminals at bay. She was lost in this world.

9: Hey, PERR-E!

Song: Hey, Stephen-Taylor Swift

Hana was a bit biased against robots that defended GO-4. PERR-E was one of them. But for some reason, she didn't care. Looking past that, PERR-E had a great personality. Though he defended GO-4, he was anti-A113. Most GO-4 haters dissed him. Hana loved him. The only thing left was to get him to notice her. They brushed against each other one day. From then on, they were inseparable. She even wrote a song about him. "Oh, your brown eyes just gleam in the light…" They sang it 24-7 inside themselves.

10: 0 Degrees Of Separation

Song: You And Me Together-Hannah Montana

Eve and Wall-E almost never left each other for more than a day. They just weren't themselves without each other. Nothing would come between them. Even a small fight would make up in a few minutes. Wall-E never left Eve's side. Eve never left Wall-E's side. They loved each other so much. Nothing could tear them apart. Nothing. Not even a wheel with a tazer. Eve proved that. Needless to say, no tazer or suspension beam could keep them apart. Love can break all barriers.

11: Cheat

Song: Should've Said No-Taylor Swift

"GO-4!" BRAND-E was in shock. What was he doing, flirting with PR-T?! "Oh my…" gasped the beautician 'bot. BRAND-E hovered over. She glared at GO-4. "You…with HER?! What you doing with HER?!" GO-4 beeped frantically, _BRAND-E! Th-this isn't what it looks like! I swear!_ "Oh, save it!" She slapped him, and then stormed out. She paused. "One last thing. Why would you do it?" _Uh…she did it first! She just cornered me, and--_ "Forget it." BRAND-E left without looking back. "You should've thought up a better excuse if you expect me to forgive you."

12: Axiom High School

Song: Fifteen-Taylor Swift

Eve took her seat in her class. A boy in the row next to her winked. "Call me," he mouthed. She snickered. He's hopeless. A girl next said, "Annoying, isn't he? He thinks he's a 'ladies man'. By the way, I'm D-FIB. That's GO-4." Her first day in Axiom High was getting off to a good start. And later in the year, she was dating a hot boy named Auto, but D-FIB had dated GO-4, and apparently he was dumping her for a "cuter girl". Eve and D-FIB stayed on the phone the whole night, keeping each other comforted. Eve ditched Auto the next day. She and D-FIB were staying true blue through high school.

13: So You Think You're All That

Song: East Northumberland High-Miley Cyrus

Eve almost smiled at the order to arrest GO-4. She deployed her laser cannon. Seeing the little 'bot jump back in fear was great for her. So he thought he was all that, eh? She wouldn't stop at shooting him, that's for sure. Any harm he had tried to cause Wall-E had failed. She would never show mercy to GO-4. If he was gonna be Auto's lapdog, this was the price to pay. Surrender, or be pulverized. That was her motto when it came to him.

14: Restart

Song: Start All Over-Miley Cyrus

Wall-E did the strangest thing. He ignored her. Eve was terrified that something had gone wrong. What did she do wrong? She tried to remind him. "Eve." He ignored her. Again. Then he ran Hal over. "Squeak?" Hal worriedly squeaked. Eve tried one last time to refresh his memory. Nothing came out of it. She kissed him for one last time. As she turned to leave, it all came flooding back to him. "Ee-vah?" "Wall-E?" He remembered.

15: Love

Song: Bigger Than Us-Hannah Montana

As BRAND-E and GO-4 looked at each other, everything else seemed insignificant. They were back together. That's what mattered. And they had FREDD-E to thank for that. They spun around together, dancing and singing. GO-4 had never felt this happy before. The only reason he fought to stay alive was for BRAND-E. Now they were together. Nothing would come between them again. That was it.

16: Hana

Song: I'm Only Me When I'm With You-Taylor Swift

Hana was their rival. She went heck-bent on breaking them up. But none of her attempts worked. Even if they did, it was only for a short while. GO-4 loved BRAND-E. BRAND-E loved GO-4. Separated, they couldn't be themselves. Together, they didn't care how many people saw them spark-kissing. Hana despised them. They didn't care. The few hours that they had broken up were pure torture for GO-4, but all was well again shortly. They were only the best they could be when they were together.

17: Summer

Song: We Got The Party-Hannah Montana

Work was done. Wall-E and Eve and Mo raced to the Axiom. They were gonna have a pool party. No stupid wheel would stop them. "Crank up the TUNES!" Eve shouted happily. Splashing around in the pool was the best part. No, the fact that it annoyed Auto was the best part. The heat of summer didn't matter. The pool always cooled them off. Every summer day, they cooled off in the pool. It was the best season in the year. Summer rocked!

18: Mistake

Song: Nobody's Perfect-Hannah Montana

Wall-E felt sorry for Auto. He felt that the autopilot had just made a mistake. Everybody does. He was ready to give him a second chance. Maybe Ee-vah would feel the same way. Wall-E had heard about A113 from Eve. "So directive control him. Wall-E not blame him. Directive not his fault," the waste-allocator muttered one night. Even though Auto had shocked him, he felt no negative feelings for him. Everybody makes mistakes. Nobody's perfect.

19: Wall-E

Song: You Belong With Me-Taylor Swift

PR-T wasn't the one who liked Wall-E the most. Eve did. Even though PR-T kept trying to move in on Wall-E, it was always Eve who won. She was a stylist, clean-freak. Eve was a down-in-the-dirt, get into the job kind of girl. Wall-E definitely loved Eve the most. PR-T didn't matter to him. It was Eve who understood him better. She knew how to make him laugh, how to cheer him up, and his favorite song. It was obvious she one the battle for Wall-E.

20: She Better Love You

Song: Teardrops On My Guitar(pop version)-Taylor Swift

Chibi sighed as BRAND-E and GO-4 hugged and spark-kissed. She wished she were BRAND-E. Secretly, she had a major crush on GO-4. Nobody knew, but sometimes she fell asleep hugging a picture of him. Not even Toni, her own twin. She defended GO-4 like BRAND-E. But BRAND-E always did it better. Chibi finally decided that if GO-4 is gonna stay with BRAND-E, she'd better love him.


End file.
